wawanakwa_fallsfandomcom-20200214-history
HashtagRR
After all of the flights at Heathrow were cancelled and left the Ridonculous Race contestants stranded in the airport, most of them decided to quit and head to the local Anthenaeum Hotel for the duration of their delay. However, when the producers were left determined to create a decent episode to prevent the studio axing the show from television, they managed to persuade three contestants to stay and participate in a short and intense competition in order to win a small portion of the grand prize fund - a cheque of $75,000. Who will walk away victorious in this "large" scale race around terminal five? Find out only on... HashtagRR... Make it trend! Written by, GalaxyRemixZ Status: Complete Total Word Count: 6,033 ('''NOTE:' This fanfiction is somewhat unique and will be written in my usual style similar to Outlast's xo)'' 'Contestants' ---- Kelly ''(The Extroverted Matriarch)'' - Kelly is a rich trophy wife focused on her looks and desperately clinging to her youth with cool clothes, cool "jams", and being a "cool mom". Though she means well, her parenting has caused her daughter Taylor to be spoiled rotten and ungrateful towards her mother. Kelly's sweet nature however, prevents her from standing up to Taylor and be extremely patient with her. When her parenting is question, Kelly tends to lash out, believing she is a good mother, but in time, she realizes the error of her ways and finally puts her daughter in her place. What she lacks in stamina as far as running is involved, she is shown to have a surprising amount of upper body strength, to which even Taylor is impressed by. She joined HashtagRR after Taylor forced her to compete for the money and because she claimed she couldn't do it herself due to needing to uphold her "beautiful" image. Mickey ''(The Luckless Charm)'' - Mickey and his identical twin Jay deal with adversity every day in their life; allergies, phobias, accidents, disorders and ailments are just some of the many obstacles that plague them on a regular basis. They are ridden with anxiety, but have a developed an impressive "never give up" attitude which helps them push past their daily servings of tragedy and setbacks. Mickey ended up participating in the show after being made to stay in Heathrow whilst his brother was being treated in hospital after an allergic reaction to a bee sting. Stephanie ''(The Intimidating Despot)'' - Stephanie is a part-time college student and part-time fitness model just like her boyfriend. While she appears to be nice towards her boyfriend, in truth, Stephanie, is a competitive control-freak and has a short temper whenever things do not go her way. She constantly blamed Ryan for their problems, even if the fault is on her. Despite being smaller in size compared to Ryan, Stephanie easily overpowers him in terms of strength and intimidation. At times she can be extremely outlandish and fickle, switching emotions and ideas like the toss of a coin however, this in of itself can be the difference between walking away with the prize money or going home empty handed. She joined HashtagRR as a replacement for Ryan who originally wanted to compete, but was forced to withdraw by Stephanie after she claimed that he would tarnish their reputation due to being conceived as the weaker player in the duo. 'Story' The camera opens up on a relatively small mini-bus that holds it's full capacity, people of all ages, shapes and sizes are sat within, silent and observant of their surroundings. The sun was a radiant, all-watching eye, its light creeping into every corner, bathing the whole world in a warm glow. The bus cruised down a twisting road, grassy, forest green hills looming over the mountainous drive. An endless expanse of turquoise wonder, shimmering a liquid gold, stretched towards the distant horizon. The bushes and trees of low growth had disappeared, to make room for gigantic mahogany trees, century old cork trees, and the acajou, whose sombre branches formed a vaulted roof of green eighty feet above the bus' head. The path had grown wider, and stretched, in a gentle incline, towards a hillock of moderate height, entirely free from trees. All the trees were tightly-knit, just one strand in a massive web of life. Green leaves, yellow leaves, red leaves. It was a rainbow of rich, autumnal colours. The scent of earth and water drifted through the air. It was a picture of serenity, one which would endure for many long years. It comes to a slow stop, allowing the group of twenty-six passengers to have a look at the lake district - the view itself of the entire landscape was breathtaking. A gorge stood evident down the middle of the location. The familiar narcissistic and crusty looking middle-aged man stands in front of the bus, looking out at the Lake District just as the entire group do. It shows a rope of jewels that spread out in the distance, purple, sapphire blue, yellow and pinkish white, a rich and variegated wooded land and disappearing, reappearing, ubiquitous water. "In favourable conditions nature is a blessed mother. When she does our bidding she is glorious and we soak her in like a drug. We bask in the new greenness of spring, the heat of a sultry summer and the brilliant shades of fall. Yet when she blows a hurricane, sends a tsunami or shakes the ground she is cruel. But perhaps what we like least is the reminder that nature is not there for us, the world is not a gift to humanity. We are creatures of nature, just the same as any other, only with a few more toys and a bigger ego..." He reads something of a monologue watching as clouds in the sky swirl together, the wind itself becoming increasingly violent which forces her to speak in a relatively loud manor. The storm broke. The rain fell like an ocean thrown from the sky. It crashed into the already-destroyed village, splattered off the cobblestone paths, and formed instant rivers that raced along the dips in the ground. The wind doesn't howl, it screams. The rain doesn't fall it is driven, hard, merciless, torrential. The trees do not sway, they creak, bend and moan as their fine limbs are ripped away and their autumnal leaves become not confetti, but ammunition in the gale. The camera slowly pans as the violent tempest conjures, Don stood in front of the bus is shown on screen, his expression switches to something that resembles more of a panic - quickly climbing onto the bus, allowing it to drive off to the airport. Footage of the remaining Ridonculous Race contestants is filmed, showing all of the pairs being seated in the relatively small bus. It stops on the back row, the cameraman takes a seat in an empty chair located on the empty row. He turns its attention to outside of the van, capturing footage of the British countryside. The countryside stretched before him like a great quilt of golden, brown and green squares held together by the thick green stitching of the hedgerows. It rose and fell like giant waves on a gentle ocean and was dotted with animals. Occasionally there was a wood that separated the fields, or a farmhouse or barn. The extent of scenery slowly decrease as the bus edged closer to it's intended target. Now reduced to a minimal meadow in the early morning sunlight. There was a shallow ditch at edge of the meadow. The grass was thick and lush grass, growing in dense tussocks. The oak tree provided sun-flecked shade, a cool and refreshing respite from the mid-summer sun. The white umbrellas of cow parsley were becoming brown. The rutted track, once boggy was mud hardened and cracked. There was a narrow brook flowing through it choked with weeds. It then stopped, turning into small bungalows before increasing in size to houses then to shops then to factories. "We're now in London everyone, so we're not far off from Heathrow Airport from which we'll set off and depart for Dubai!" Don announces, reading off a small post-it note. The thirteen pairs cheer in jubilation. The city changes every few minutes on the journey; a few moments more and we are in suburbia, rows of uniform houses and neatly mowed lawns, each wide avenue draped in the seasonal reds and golds. the downtown flicking between affluence and poverty. There are streets of up-market stores, smooth black and glass exteriors, fancy names in fancier lettering. The kind of places with perfumed atmospheres made all the more inviting by music and well groomed subservient staff; exchanging their tokens of the upper class life for the swipe of a credit card. In moments they were passing the run-down pawn shops, the liquor stores and dingy supermarkets that are about as wide as two bowling lanes. The bus now reached a long stretch of open road, to the right side showed a huge building with planes taking off and landing, everyone watched as one plane landed, their eyes following it's every movement as it made it's descent back onto land. "Okay we're here. Now listen up, Heathrow is a huge place to get lost in and we have no time to waste if it's around a seven hour flight. If you get lost and we can't find you by the time our plane is ready to take off, then we're going to leave you here, understood? You need to stay as one big group, pretend we're all friends heading out to Dubai on a leap year from college or something." Don suggests pausing for a moment as he reads through the procedures set by producers, "Also, the most important rule of all is that you must not talk to anyone about what you're actually doing. You cannot say you're all apart of the cast of Total Drama's spin off. It's all in the confidentiality agreement just like when you signed to not say where you placed to anyone after filming had finished, okay?" He looks around at the group, watching as they nod in response, "Let's go then!" Don finally says as the group cheers, piling out of the bus and onto the pavement outside of the airport. There were plasma screens of arrival and departure times on the wall of the airport. People were lined up at the check in desk with suitcases and luggage. There was a sculpture of a whale with water cascading from it's mouth and flowing down it's tail flukes. In the background soft classical music played. After forty minutes of waiting, the intercom sounded and a woman's voice can be heard, "Flight 201 to Dubai, United Arab Emirates has been delayed due to the brewing tempest that has caused complications for flights landing or taking off, sorry for any inconvenience." A small chime is heard before the camera records footage of the contestants' bewildered faces as they all sit in the waiting lounge, the screen slowly goes dark to allow the opening credits to play. Introduction When the opening credits come to a close, the screen re-opens on the group of contestants who all sit in an occupied section of the waiting lounge. Having previously left the group for a moment, Don returns with a proposal, "Well, it looks like we won't be heading to Dubai until next Wednesday..." An uproar of moans is heard before it slowly diffuses into the background of the busy airport's cacophony, "So, instead I have a proposition. If you want to, you can leave and spend the rest of the week in The Athenaeum Hotel or you can stay here and listen to my other proposal. It's one or the other so decide quickly." Don allows the group 2 minutes in order to make a decision, after the time is up he asks for the answers. "If you would like to leave then follow bus driver out of the airport." Don says, watching as everyone leaves except for the adversity twins, the daters and the mother/daughter duo. Taylor then stands and follows the others before Kelly grabs her arm and sits her down beside her. Don then waits for them to be at a safe distance before giving the second option, "Well, it's nice to see that some of you are keen players in the game and I'm actually happy to give you all this option because lets face it, you are all probably going to flop anyway." He laughs and then snorts moments after - the six sat in front of him just glare menacingly. "Oh... right." Don realises that nobody laughed at the joke he cracked and then clears his throat before continuing, "Anyway, the producers and myself have come up with a solution to prevent the studio axing the show from television, which was by having some contestants compete in a mini season for a tiny portion of the grand prize fund that allows a total of $75,000 to be up for grabs." the six contestants all lurch forward simultaneously. "However, since we were expecting a larger turn out, we went for a rule that only enabled one half of the duos to participate, which means that you three pairs will have to decide which three will compete in HashtagRR... make it trend!" Don announces, quickly exchanging eye contact with the camera before returning his focus on the six in front of him. "Seventy-five thousand dollars guaranteed?" Ryan thinks for a moment, contemplating a decision and then gets Don's attention, "Hey Don, sign me up!" "Excuse me?" Stephanie says, trying to get Ryan's attention, although failing. Stephanie then punches him in the throat, before continuing, "You will not compete in this mini season because you will flop at the first hurdle even if you're against a pair like the adversity twins... I however, will win it for us and then I'll give you a quarter." (CONFESSIONAL) Stephanie: "I mean, he could try and win the cash prize of us both but in reality he wouldn't be able to go through with it - the pressure I'd inflict on him would cause to much stress for his tiny brain..." She laughs. Being unable to breathe, Ryan coughs for a while before regaining self control, "That's hardly fair, remember we're working as a team, so that means we share whatever we win as a team." Stephanie stares at him, somewhat offended, "Let me just tell you something sweet cheeks... We are not married, I do not have to share anything with you that I win on my own, nor do I have to give up anything if I don't want to. I think that the divide of the cash I proposed was fairly reasonable especially considering I absolutely despise you right now. If you think you deserve more than that, then if I do win and we carry on competing on the show, you better make it up to me." She looks around, noticing that almost everyone in the immediate vicinity are fixated on her with an assortment of disgusted snarls and humoured giggles. "But, bu-" Ryan stutters in response, embarrassed by the humiliation Stephanie inflicted. She continues to stare at him whilst he attempts to spew words out, before being sent to the pinnacle of her rage. "Just stop talking..." She rolls her eyes, "No offence but your not really able enough in this competition, yeah you're intimidating and used as eye candy but let's be real, I'm stronger, more athletic and more intelligent." Yeah I understand that there's a camera staring straight at us, but everything that comes out of your trap doesn't have to be an insult. Do you genuinely want the audience to believe that your personality is so bitter and shady that you even resort to bullying your own partner? I bet you enjoy keeping up this façade." Ryan replies, watching as Stephanie's jaw slowly drops, "Anyway, if you screw up then there's only one person to blame and it won't be me xo." He says out of character. Stephanie smirks, "I'd like to congratulate you for finally defending yourself, other than that, get out of my way please before I end you." She shoves her way past the brick wall, "By the way, even if I did lose, I'd have an easy shot at redemption." "Whatever..." Ryan responds, watching as Stephanie walks up to the newly-settled carpets on the ground that are three different colours - pink, teal and gold. (CONFESSIONAL) Ryan: "I'm tired of her overly-competitive attitude and her glass-half-empty outlook. I don't think I can continue in the show with her nagging me at every little qualm she can find. Hopefully she does win the money though, because then it'll give me the opportunity to quit without worry." He folds his arms and walks out of the confessional, located in one of the public bathroom stalls. The camera then pans to Kelly who is shown pleading with her daughter, "This seems like a great opportunity for us dear. We should really compete since who knows, we might be eliminated in Dubai..." She says, trying to persuade Taylor to compete. "Fine, but you can work on your own for this. I am not getting all sweaty and flustered in this overcrowded trash heap. The aroma is a blend of bleach, perfume, musk and grease, like oh my gosh barf." Taylor gags on the miasma that hangs in the atmosphere. "Don't say barf..". She realises what Taylor means and vomits, the crowd looks at her, the majority of them on the brink of nausea. The people dispersed like enchanting shoals of fish, "Someone clean this" Kelly wipes her mouth and points to the ground where her vomit now leaves a large messy puddle, before walking away from it, with Taylor's arm in hand. (CONFESSIONAL) Taylor: "Dad, if you're watching this. Literally why did you make me compete on this show with my mom? She is such an embarrassment, my friends will see this and see how stupid she makes me look. Vomiting in a crowded airport? Classy is the word that comes to mind." She looks down at her phone, scrolling through an unknown social media website, "What the heck, she's trending more than HashtagRR itself! I'm feeling so blush right now." Taylor covers her cheeks that form circlets of flushed vermilion. "Mom, that hurts! What are you? The feral street trash that beg for money outside the mall near our house?" Taylor throws shade and Kelly's response is to frown, they continue walking before taking a seat in an empty section of the waiting lounge - still in view of the host. "Ugh, don't be so rude and stop trying to change the subject, because of you I've gone and made a fool of myself. I ought to tell your father and stop him from adding cash to your bank account because this was your fault... We will both compete together as comeuppance and that's final." Kelly scorns, re-adjusting a strand of hair that fell loose in front of her face. "That's so not chipotle mom! Wait until dad hears about the threats your making to his little princess, you can't make me." Taylor replies, weeping to herself. She pulls out her mobile phone, turns it on and stands. "Yes I can and I will, young lady." Kelly enforces, grabbing the phone out of Taylor's hands so that she listens to her. "I refuse, I will not end up looking like a crusty old hag, my no make-up face is an atrocity... Now, give me my phone back!" Taylor whines, snatching the phone back out of Kelly's grip, taking it an embracing hug. "Why are you such a disobedient child?" Kelly asks rhetorically, "But I digress... I'll do it myself instead of trying to coax a spoiled brat." She dismisses Taylor who stomps her foot on the ground. "You can't say that, I'm your daughter." Taylor yells, before Kelly shoos her away allowing Taylor to storm off, "I'll see you at the hotel." She shouts, as Kelly joins Stephanie on one of the spare carpets. (CONFESSIONAL) Kelly: "Where did I find her? Can I have a refund because I swear she isn't the once tender and larger than life child I raised... What caused her to turn into such a bourgeois primadonna." She sighs and leans closer to the camera lens to use as a mirror in order to apply another coat of lipstick before exiting. Finally, the camera pans to the two twins who are sat side by side on the end of a row, "Looking at our gameplay statistics accumulated thus far, I don't think we have a shot at winning the million dollar cash prize, but, if we compete in this we'll have a bigger chance in walking away with a decent sum." Mickey calculates, hinting that the option to participate is a good opportunity for the two to flesh out and bring out a competitive side. "Yeah, but the thing is, I don't want to compete. I'm already feeling way too claustrophobic and running around in such a crowded airport will just make my temperament soar." Jay replies worriedly, his breathing intensifies as he wipes droplets of sweat from his forehead. "That's exactly how I feel but claustrophobia is seen as such a deficit, I'd say it's natural..." Mickey says, trying not to panic like Jay who slowly calms down, "I guess we could do rock, paper, scissors to determine the representative?" Jay shrugs and complies. (CONFESSIONAL) Jay: "We both share a 'never give up' attitude which helps us push past our daily servings of tragedy and setbacks, but in cases where I'm at my weakest, like right now where I'm surrounded by strangers in an over-crowded and fetid boiler room, I can easily lose my cool... Luckily though, whenever we do something like rock, paper, scissors, Mickey goes for the same strategy every single time, so I know for sure that I won't have to compete, thank God." He grabs a tissue from the handrail besides him and wipes his moist forehead, before walking towards the sink and faucet where he splashes his face with cold water - drying it off with the bottom of his jumper that turns it a darker shade of blue. "Rock, paper, scissors!" The twins say concurrently. They both look down at their hands, Jay having won with paper whilst Mickey chose rock. "Oh, right, but don't bet on me winning too much because I'll more than likely finish in last." Mickey says, a hint of disappointment can be heard in his voice. "You'll do grea-" Jay screams and clutches his ear. Mickey watches as a bee flies off and leaves Jay screaming in pain, "I think I've been stung! I'm allergic to bee venom!" His echoing raucous cries garner the attention of everyone in terminal five. "Don, you need to get the medical team right away." Mickey tells him, who then summons the medical team that help Jay, "What's going on, why are his ears so swollen?" He asks with a worried expression. "He's having a reaction and we cannot rely on benadryl as a solution in cases of anaphylaxis so we need to get him to a hospital right away." The medic says and then with the help of others on her team, they take him to the ambulance that was previously summoned by one of the airport's staff. Time elapses, the screen cuts to black and then adverts roll in. After a few minutes, the familiar faces reunite, "How is he?" Mickey asks, tears have evidently been shed. "We just had an update from the hospital who state that Jay's condition is stable and he'll be able to return to the game by the end of the week, which is okay since our flight to Dubai isn't scheduled until Wednesday..." Don says, showing Mickey a selfie of Jay taken from the hospital bed that depicts him giving a struggling thumbs up with a crooked smile. "Okay good, I'll compete in the mini season then and win the money to pay for his care." He says, taking up the final spot in the competition. "Oh, I don't think that'd be a problem, the National Health Service is free." Don replies to Mickey's subtle whisper, although being interrupted by an elderly woman who is shown standing behind him, waving towards the camera. "Not for people from abroad it isn't, look at my gammy knee. I had to pay for that, haha." The old woman chimes in, showing a very graphic and disfigured knee that resulted in a censor being placed over it. She laughs to herself before being shoved off screen and out of sight. (CONFESSIONAL) Mickey: "As much as I'm used to dealing with adversity every day in my life, battling allergies, phobias, accidents, disorders and ailments constantly, I should really be used to either myself or Jay getting in harms way that results in a trip to the hospital. But, I'm not used to being in a foreign country and getting hurt, we don't have our parents and it's just the two of us to fend for each other, which is too difficult to handle especially when we're both luckless charms." He finishes, loosening a strap on his head brace before exiting. Now that Ryan, Taylor and Jay are out of sight, the camera focuses in on the three that are competing, Stephanie is shown standing on the teal carpet, Kelly is on the pink and Mickey is on the gold. Don waits a moment before being handed a flash card from somebody off the radar. He clears his throat before beginning, "For today's challenge, it looks as though it's a win/win especially considering the prize is $75,000. Anyway, the three of you will have to collect three flags with your faces printed on each individual one from three separate gate agents. The first one is an older woman who is overzealous and kind, you'll see what we mean when you find her. The second one is a sassy black woman who is shady, fairly difficult, but I think you'll manage and then finally the third one is a younger male who is clearly new to the job - you'll be able to tell from his clueless demeanour. Understand?" Don asks, looking at Stephanie, Mickey and Kelly individually before continuing. "Also, remember that you're collecting flags with your own face on it, just in case you were unaware of that part." Don says, zoning in on Stephanie who rolls her eyes as though the pointer was fairly obvious, "Okay... Are you ready?" He pauses for dramatic effect, watching as the three all tense, preparing to set off as soon as he yells the word, "Go!" Don shouts as the three sprint off in different directions. ---- The first person to arrive at a boarding gate is Kelly, who stands in front of the young lad who just stares at her slowly developing a crush. They exchange eye contact, Kelly looking relatively agitated whilst the boy complimented her 'aphrodisiac' qualities. She waits a moment, hinting at the flag that lays flat on the desk in front of him. "I'm sorry if this may be perceived as a little rude but do you think you could pass me that flag. The one with my face on it?" Kelly asks politely, hiding her true emotions with a forceful smile. The boy continues to stare at her, resting his chin on the palm of his hand as he admires her. Kelly bombards the boy with ushers and hints but he continues to be unresponsive. After a few minutes of waiting, she leans forward and grabs the flag herself, quickly stepping back as the lad too leans forward but with his lips puckered, ready for a kiss, "I am married!" Kelly shouts clearly offended by his gesture, slapping him in retaliation before continuing on her scavenger hunt. Stephanie is now shown on screen with the old woman complimenting one another, "Your such a beautiful young woman, why do you need to worry about a muscular meat-head like your boyfriend. When a man gives his opinion, he's a man, but when a woman gives her opinion, she's a b*tch." The old woman says to which Stephanie claps. "Preach, your so sweet! I just want to take you home." Stephanie praises, causing them both to burst out laughing. She notices that Kelly is running in this direction and conceals her face, "Hide the flags, don't let her beat me." Stephanie instructs, watching as the older woman coyly places the flags in a draw. They both wait as Kelly stops right behind them before hastily moving along. Stephanie smiles smugly, watching as Kelly disappears around a corner, "How is she already on her second flag? I don't want her beating me..." Stephanie says, her mood changing ever so slightly. "Well I won't keep you waiting my dear. Good luck with the challenge, If I could I'd place my bets on you, but then again, we're in an airport so I can't really do that." The old woman says, allowing Stephanie to continue with the race. She waves goodbye and then runs in the direction that Kelly originally came from. The camera follows Stephanie as she dodges and weaves through the seemingly endless horde of civilians and then switches to Mickey when she turns a corner. Mickey is shown staring at the woman behind the counter who is shown chewing gum and filing her nails with her feet up on the desk. She regularly glances at Mickey, but continues with what she's doing, after a while she snaps, "Do you have a problem with me? Why are you staring at me then if you don't have a problem with me. If you have something to say then say to my face." She shouts springing terror into Mickey's eyes who cowers at the sudden outburst. "Oh I'm after the flag with my face on it..." Mickey says, watching as she rolls her eyes and roots through the draws behind the desk, flipping through various files and pieces of paperwork until she comes across the flag with his face imprinted on both sides of the fabric. "You could've said something, I don't bite!" She smiles, her mood completely altering to the opposite end of the spectrum. Mickey's confusion is evident as he slowly backs off. "Yeah sure..." He says under his breath, before walking away at normal pace. The camera stops, fixated on the sassy woman's death stare, watching as she keeps it up for several seconds before getting comfortable once again - this time grabbing a magazine that was left on the counter. A short montage is shown, which portrays the three contestants doing another round of collecting a flag. Kelly is shown with the elderly woman, having been redirected back the way she came by security; Stephanie is shown with the young man, who as well gushes over her and then finally Mickey is shown with the elderly woman who offers him a bag of hard caramel candy. (CONFESSIONAL) Mickey: "These British people are a weird kind, aren't they? I mean, everytime I turn a corner or even approach someone for directions they just think it's okay to ask me where I'm from because of my accent, or it's okay for them to touch me believing that I'm a lost child... Why do most 16 year old's look like middle aged men here or something? Yeah, I think not as well." He shudders at the imagery. The camera continues to follow Mickey who is now in first place, "Hey there, do you have the flag of me?" He asks the young guy behind the counter who snaps out of the love trance and nods. He hands Mickey the final flag, "Do you think you could direct me to the finish line?" "I'm not allowed to disclose that, sorry bud." The guy finally speaks, Mickey thanks him anyway before disappearing. The camera then switches to Kelly who is cutting through the duty free sections, utterly enthralled by what she is witnessing. She walks around for a good 5 to 10 minutes, looking through the most expensive stores and trying on all of the products on offer or used as samples. She snaps out of the trance when the foul odour of musk hits her nostrils rather than the luscious scent of lavender and honey that captivate the duty free airspace. Kelly gags and realises what she is supposed to be doing, noticing that she needs to get her final flag, located at the sassy woman's desk. She pulls out a handkerchief and wipes her forehead, changing her pace from a fast run to a slow jog as she approaches the final desk. Kelly notices that Stephanie is stood arguing with the woman behind the counter. (CONFESSIONAL) Kelly: "I haven't seen anything more funny in my life... I was bawling... From a distance though because Stephanie and the irrelevant girl were extremely feisty and vicious. I think I'm doing fairly well, better than expected. Am I proving you wrong Taylor?" She asks rhetorically, "I think I'm still in the lead so I'd rather not waste anymore time talking to some portable camera... Kisses!" Kelly sarcastically pouts before the camera cuts to static and re-opens on another confessional. (CONFESSIONAL) Stephanie: "I don't know who this girl thinks she is, but I am in a race for a relatively large sum of money, so I don't need her requesting an apology because I was somewhat rude and/or forceful. Well I'm sorry honey but if you were in my situation, you'd be acting frustrated. I'm more important than you so please, don't get in my way xo." Stephanie corrects herself, "Ew. I'm not Ryan, edit that out please, thanks!" She smiles and then leaves. "...You need to calm down sir." The sassy woman exclaims, causing even more rage to spill out of Stephanie's pores. She lashes out at the woman, attempting to slap her though failing. "How dare you misgender me, do I look like a f*cking bloke to you?" Stephanie yells before being interrupted by a man clearing his throat from behind the camera, "What? Well censor the explicit language then." Stephanie blurts out. "Don't mind me, could you just pass me my flag?" Kelly interrupts, asking politely for the flag which the woman instantly hands her, causing Stephanie to go into an even bigger fit. She lunges for the flag and retrieves it, ignoring the woman behind the desk and the security guards that are now chasing her. ---- The screen splits into three sections, showing close ups on the anxious faces of Stephanie, Kelly and Mickey who are all running in the same direction towards the finish line where Don stands - briefcase in hand. Kelly and Mickey are both joint first, running through the terminal side by side with Stephanie tagging the rear of the trio. Kelly notices that Mickey is pulling ahead ever so slowly, "I'm sorry sweetheart but..." She says getting the attention of the teen who turns his head in her direction, only to be kicked in the shin by Kelly, causing him to fall onto the ground and smack his head against the hard marble floor, rendering him unconscious. "And with that, Kelly is the winner of HashtagRR!" Don exclaims as the trophy mom steps onto the gold carpet, the crowd that surround her all cheer in jubilation and applaud her. Stephanie closes in and takes her place on the pink carpet to symbolise her coming second - she hugs Kelly, congratulating her with genuine emotion and then goes to help Mickey who now stumbles around completely disorientated. Kelly bursts into tears, running over to Mickey and taking him by the hand to help him onto the teal carpet to show that he came third. He then takes a seat on one of the lounge chairs, Stephanie sitting besides him tending to the lump on his head by placing a ice pack on it to soothe the pain. "So, any final words as the winner of the mini season?" Don asks, hoping for a short, sweet and simple answer in return. She steps up onto one of the chairs to address not only the camera, but the others around her, "The happy ending always came on the last page. When she was little, she always dreamt of the last page of the story of her life. She wrote it very carefully. She made sure it didn't have any flaws. She fought through every chapter ignoring the hurt. She believed in the last page of the last chapter - where the happy ending was mentioned. It had to come to her. She had written it herself, and kept it safe with her until she had reached the last page. This was back when my relationship with my daughter was stable... Nowadays she thinks that I'm a piece of worthless trash, quote unquote. I wanted to participate on the show with my daughter to re-build the relationship that was tarnished by all the income that came flowing through from my husband's business." Kelly pauses for a moment, "I used the show as support to fill in the cracks and amend the broken bond, but that failed... Maybe this could've been proof that I'm worth something, by winning a mini competition worth $75,000. Then again, why would I need it considering how much money I already have. So Don, my final words are that I want to split the money and give half to Stephanie and half to Mickey, they need it more than I do." Kelly finishes, handing the cheque back to Don who gives it to a pair of hands that peer on the left side of the screen, they disappear and then re-appear with two smaller cheques. (CONFESSIONAL) Stephanie: "I really regret being a complete and utter shrew. When the filming for this episode ends I need to confront Ryan and try to resolve our differences, especially if someone like Kelly is willing to amend her relationship with Taylor. The two pairs are just as dysfunctional as each other." She ends her confessional, pulls out her phone and dials Ryan's number. "That's really sweet of you, Kelly..." Don consoles before quickly disregarding her motion, "Stephanie, Mickey, here are your cheques for $37,500!" He announces as the previously diffused uproar from the crowd suddenly elevates into another encore of booming chants and applause. Don walks away from the group, walking off to somewhere more secluded to end the episode, "And that's it on this episode of The Ridonculous Race, or should I say, HashtagRR?" He lets out a chuckle, "We've seen a lot this episode, from the wonderful drama to the heartfelt confessionals to even the malicious competitive sides of what were once side characters... What's in store for the rest of the season? Well there's only one way to find out, stay tuned for more on... The Ridonculous Race!" Don announces with his signature, pearl-white grill on show. Final footage of the episode shows the plane taking off on the Wednesday night, trailing it as it flies. The filter of dark clouds had vanished, as though wisps of vapour, and the ocean, which was now bathed in brilliant moonlight, glistened like a quilt of molten silver, scattered with yellow sequins. Black engulfed the screen before completely turning to static allowing the credits to roll. 'Stats' Elimination Table Key - This contestant came first during the mini races around the terminal in Heathrow Airport. - This contestant came second during the mini races around the terminal in Heathrow Airport. - This contestant came third during the mini races around the terminal in Heathrow Airport. 'Trivia' *This fanfiction is essentially a season within a season and takes place between the Ridonculous Race episodes, Hawaiian Honeyruin and Hello and Dubai. *The writer, (GalaxyRemixZ) opted to write something unique over the duration where his Mock Exams are on the horizon, therefore his main story at the moment, The Perilous Expedition, is on hold until the Christmas break so that when he does get around to writing it, it'll be of the highest standard possible. *It's not the best story the author has written, but it was just done for fun and out of boredom.